


Sound

by SonicFan8967



Series: Words [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gangs, Gen, Mystery, Symbolism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFan8967/pseuds/SonicFan8967
Summary: "All he can hear is sound, the sound of silence..."A mysterious woman. An executive. And one man in danger from a deadly gang.Shiki first met this woman in his dreams and now, it seems she counts only as a person who can foretell the future but she's not. Now, Shiki will have to solve this unknown person's own hints and clues as to why this woman is in his mind and a deadly sacrifice to keep the man alive from a gang with unspeakable crimes.As sound will be his only weapon in combat.





	Sound

Click  
Clack  
Click  
Clack

Those were the sounds heard throughout the petaled ground and the strong mirror against it.

A woman with a long white petaled dress continued to walk; her face seemed to be omitted by an unknown shadow. Her skin was as smooth as silk and her face seemed to be young, full of life and vigor. She walked throughout the petals that gave way to her and finally said a statement with a young voice, “Soon...Soon it will happen.”

A man, surrounded by monochrome petals, was standing there; looking confused as if he had stumbled across a confusing part of his brain. He saw the unknown woman with his brown eyes and they reflected as she was getting closer to the man. The man took one step back and the woman raised her right hand, signaling him to stop.

“Who are you?”, he asked as the woman approached and stopped in front of him. 

“That’s the question, who are you to ask?”, she said, confusing the man even further.

He tilted his head and the woman looked to her side, not looking at his bewildered eyes.

“Well, I’m Shiki if you wanted to know.”, he said, introducing his own name.

“Shiki...That seems wonderful”, she looked at him, “to call someone that...Shiki. But you don’t need to know who I am…”, she said with a calm voice.

“Then, why are you here?”, he stated.

The woman soon took a couple of steps back and said this riddle:  
“If a bird wants quiet, then something must be kept away: Violence. Then what about taking one’s life away? If you tell, it’ll spread and maybe a monster might protect this city. Just who would that be, Shiki?”

It didn’t count as a riddle and Shiki didn’t understand what the riddle had meant or even understandable. 

“I-I don’t know...What the hell are you getting out of this?”, Shiki asked the woman.

“Hmm, I guess it’ll soon come to you. You won’t see, just hear when blinded by a violent bird. It will be traumatic but your beautiful eyes will be alive again and another man’s life will be saved by the violence in this so-called ‘city’. Nonviolence has its ways but one man yearns for nonviolence yet he dislikes ‘violence’. But you might talk some sense into a monster of man and man will be grateful yet he is wise. What do you think, Shiki? Are you up to that musing task of danger and probably sacrifice?”, she explained and Shiki stood there silent, thinking it to be something that will happen in the future.

“It’s not a riddle?”, he asked.

“Thy riddle, you say”, she said in an old-fashioned way, “well, I think not my good friend. You shall find that out yourself.”

She began to walk away from him, turning her back against him. 

“W-Wait, what does that mean-?”, suddenly, she disappeared when the petals surrounded her in tornado-like fashion and Shiki looked around after he disappearance. 

He soon heard a bird’s call and was drifted back to reality.

He suddenly woke up startled by that unexplainable dream with his left hand and wrist on top of his head. He was situated on a soft couch, at which he used to talk to his clients at as well as two people that do the jobs for him. He lowered his left wrist and noticed that his usual members were gone when he fell asleep and drifted to fantasy. He soon kept the unknown woman’s so-called riddle in mind as it may be useful later on. He furrowed his brows and pressed his lips together as he thought it out.

_I guess whatever she said was something that was going to happen in the future. I supposed that she foretold that something horrible was going to happen to me but what did she mean ‘monster of man’? That a man was going to turn into a monster? Or maybe it was…_

His thoughts came to a screeching halt as he knew who it was.

_...I know. It must be _ **him**_ then. I guess I’ll keep an eye on him whenever I go outside. Plus, I never knew that my men decided to leave me be when I fell asleep. It’s nice for them to leave me be… ___

__He stood up as his expression reached a normal level. He soon approached the door and opened it; leaving the room and going outside to take some fresh air into his lungs.  
However, the statement, ‘taking one’s life away’, was stuck in his own mind and he felt that he should watch the buildings to see if no person was going to commit suicide in front of the public eye. But, things won’t go as he planned, only for her, as she is interested on how this will turn out to be._ _


End file.
